Effets surprenants
by Shinikali
Summary: Un cours de potions, un derapage, et des effets plutôt inatendus sur Harry et Draco. Slash HPDM...


**Auteur :** Kali 

**Rating :** euh… rien de bien particulier à part que c'est un slash… J'ai pas encore bien regardé les nouveaux trucs d' ffnet, donc on va dire que c'est l'équivalent du PG-13.

**Couple :** c'est du HP/DM

**Disclamer :** sont pas à moi…

**Petit mot :** C'est la première fic que je publie sur Harry Potter, donc un peu d'indulgence. C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite, forcée par Camille donc si c'est pas bien c'est sa faute, lol !  
Et puis juste un peu de pub pendant que j'y suis : allez faire un tour sur notre site, une archive de fics Harry/Draco, terminées.( http/absolute.h.d.free.fr/ ). Valà…

Merci à Cam et Artemis pour leur beta.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Effets surprenants**

_Première partie_

POV d'Harry

Je hais ce jour, je hais cette matière, et par dessus tout je hais ce prof. Il est antipathique, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, et tyrannique, surtout avec nous. Les trois autres maisons, même réunies, n'ont jamais autant perdu de points que nous en potions, toutes matières confondues. C'est injuste…

"Harry, alors tu viens ! On va être à la bourre. Rogue va pas se gêner pour nous pourrir la vie pendant deux heures, alors autant n'pas commencer à perdre des points en arrivant en retard ! J'ai pas envie de me faire encore ridiculiser devant ces fouines de serpentards."

"J'arrive Ron."

Et oui, pour notre plus grand « bonheur » nous avons la joie cette année d'avoir nos cours en commun avec les serpentards. Dès fois je me demande vraiment s'il ne cherche pas à réduire la population étudiante de cette école. Nous mettre ensemble signifie obligatoirement carnage et blessés. Allez, faut qu'on y aille.

Ron et moi sortons de la salle commune et partons en courant : direction les cachots. Ouf ! Heureusement pour nous les élèves ne sont pas encore rentrés. Tiens c'est même bizarre. Ils sont tous dehors. Peut-être que…

"Harry, peut-être bien que Rogue est pas là. Tu crois au miracle ? "

"Ce serait trop beau Ron. Regarde, Mione est là-bas. "

On se dirige donc vers notre amie. En traversant le « troupeau » d'élève, Ron bouscule quelqu'un. Il se retourne et…

"Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention sombre crétin !"

"Je ne fais pas attention aux petites fouines comme toi Malfoy !"

Le blond n'a même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'un sonore 'CLAC' se fait entendre. Personne n'a vu la claque partir, mais Ron, lui, l'a sentie arriver au vu de la marque rouge apparaissant sur sa joue. Parkinson vient de lui décrocher une baffe à la hauteur se sa carrure : monstrueuse. Pour le coup, Malfoy en a avalé sa réplique.

"Et ne t'avise plus de parler de cette manière à Draco, espère de misérable rat."

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ! Elle s'est regardée avec sa face de bouledogue.

" Et toi, tu as fait quoi de ta muselière. Un bouledogue dans l'école, c'est dangereux. Tu risques de faire peur au plus jeunes avec ton charme de guenon…"

Ron s'approche de moi, se tenant toujours la joue et me murmure un « bien envoyé Harry ». Elle l'a bien cherché. Je réponds rarement à ce genre de provocations, mais là ça faisait un moment que la Parkinson, elle me courrait sur le haricot ! Elle a tiré les cheveux d'Hermione la semaine dernière, et faillit crever un œil à Neville en DCFM. Cette fille, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est un danger publique en plus d'être une atrocité de la nature. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Malfoy lui trouve. Ils sont complètement opposés. Elle est moche et stupide. Malfoy est lui, et ça me coûte de le reconnaître, relativement intelligent quoi que trop prétentieux et hautain, et il est relativement bien foutu…

Minute…

Je viens de dire que Malfoy est bien foutu ? Mais…

"Que se passe-t-il ici par Salazar ! Rentrez immédiatement dans la salle ! J'ai fait un plan de classe. Vous le trouverez sur le mur au fond de la salle."

Que je n'aime pas quand Rogue prend cet air sadique. Je n'aime aucun de ses airs, c'est vrai, mais celui la encore moins que les autres. Ca sent le coup tordu à des kilomètres.

"Aaaaaaah !"

C'est quoi ça encore ? Rogue n'est même pas encore dans la salle que les élèves se mettent déjà à hurler. Ca promet pour la suite.

"Monsieur Potter. Vous attendez peut-être une invitation pour entrer ?"

"Non professeur."

Je me dépêche d'entrer, et rejoins l'attroupement au fond de la salle. Je retrouve mes deux amis. C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement. Je sais qu'on est en potions mais quand même.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Harry…"

Ron ne peut finir sa phrase, coupé par « l'entrée » de Rogue.

"REGARDEZ LE PLAN ET ASSEYEZ-VOUS A VOS PLACES ! EXECUTION !"

Quelle douce musique à mes oreilles que celle de l'« agréable » voix de notre professeur. Bon voyons voir avec qui ce tordu m'a collé. Le connaissent, je vais me coltiner un serpentard, tant que ce n'est pas Parkins… QUOI ? Malfoy ? Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens…

"M.Potter. Vous avez du mal à trouver votre place peut être ?"

"Non Monsieur."

"Alors qu'attendez-vous pour la rejoindre ? Que l'on vous y accompagne ?"

Ne pas répliquer Harry, ne pas répliquer. Je serre les dents et me dirige au premier rang. Non seulement je vais être à côté de Malfoy, mais en plus juste devant Rogue. Je savais que cette journée allait être pourrie.

Je m'assoie donc à côté de mon « camarade » qui le sera pour le reste de l'année. Je sens que ça va être drôle. Ron n'a pas vraiment était gâté non plus. Il se retrouve avec face-de-bouledogue. Mais ils vont s'entretuer… Rogue est un peu inconscient des fois. Potion c'est quand même un cours dangereux. Et Parkinson manipulant des potions, moi je vous le dis, ça fait peur…

"Prenez vos livres à la page 121. Vous allez aujourd'hui réaliser une potion d'attirance, servant, combinées à certains sorts, à ensorceler quelqu'un et à le maintenir en son pouvoir. Vous avez une heure pour faire votre potion. Les ingrédients sont sur mon bureau."

Nous ouvrons tous deux notre livre à la dite page

"Potter. Je m'occupe des cinq premiers ingrédients et tu t'occupes des cinq derniers."

Il se lève et part chercher ses ingrédients. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une question... Je regarde dans le livre de quoi nous allons avoir besoin. Ca va. Les ingrédients s'incorporent dans l'ordre. Ceux de Malfoy et après les miens. Parfait. Pas besoin qu'on travail ensemble. Il revient et je me lève à mon tour.

Trois quart d'heure après, tous les ingrédients sont dans le chaudron. Y'a plus qu'à attendre que ça gargouille.

Derrière moi Ron tente de ne pas avoir de « contacts » avec sa « coéquipière ». Je me retourne un peu et lui fait un sourire compatissant. Pendant quelques secondes il ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait, et c'est le drame. Enfin, pas vraiment… Ron coupait des queues de limaces, et, ne regardant pas ce qu'il faisait, le couteau a ripé, envoyant un grosse giclure de sang de limace sur le visage de Parkinson. Explosion de rire générale. Enfin surtout de la part des griffondors. On peut distinguer quand même quelques petits rires chez les serpentards. Je me retourne correctement à ma table, mort de rire. Je tourne alors la tête vers Malfoy pour voir sa réaction et… Il sourit ? Discrètement, mais c'est quand même un sourire que je vois au coin de ses lèvres.

J'entends une chaise reculer violemment et tomber sur le sol. Je me retourne ainsi que Malfoy. Parkinson est debout, tremblante de rage.

"T… Toi espèce de sale…"

Elle recule sa main d'un coup, renversant le chaudron qui trônait sur la table, envoyant son contenu sur Malfoy est moi. Non mais elle est barge cette fille. C'est un danger public. Elle aurait pu nous tuer. Une potion à base d'acide ou autre produit corrosif et adieu. J'explose.

" Mais tu es malade. Tu te rends compte si ça avait une potion dangereuse ! Draco et moi aurions pu être blessés !"

Pour le coup ça la laisse sans voix, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte comme une carpe. Rectification… Toute la classe est dans cet état…

"Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

C'est vrai, j'ai dit un truc bizarre ? Je fais rarement des scandales ou des éclats de voix, mais là il y avait quand même de quoi. Cette « fille » est cinglée et stupide.

J'ai vraiment chaud tout d'un coup, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ? Je me sens pas très bien je crois que j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me rassoie correctement afin de m'affaler un peu sur ma table. Je lève les yeux vers la personne à côté de moi. Malfoy. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait de beaux yeux. Et quelles lèvres. Ca doit être agréable de les caresser et de les embr…

"ECARTEZ VOUS ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

Raaaa ! C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que Rogue me coupe dans mes pensées ? Ca devient une habitude ma parole, et très pénible qui plus est ! Il se rapproche et nous regarde tout les quatre tour à tour.

"M. Malfoy, une explication ?"

"Weasley a envoyé du sang de limace sur Pansy, et cette dernière en voulant le gifler a renversé le contenu de leur chaudron sur Harry et moi."

Tiens, voilà que c'est Rogue qui fait le poisson hors de l'eau maintenant. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui. Le reste de la classe est également de nouveau bouche bée. J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Rogue semble se réveiller.

"Allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie tout les deux. Dites à madame Pomfresh que vous avez été éclaboussé par une potion d'attirance. Et... hum… M.Weasley, accompagnez-les donc."

Nous nous levons et partons vers l'infirmerie. Dès que nous sommes sortis de la salle, Ron me tire à l'écart avec un air horrifié.

"Harry, est ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin !

"Je vais très bien Ron. C'est plutôt toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?"

"CE QUI SE PASSE ? Harry tu as appelé Malfoy par son prénom, devant toute la classe en plus. Et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde."

Ah bon j'ai fait ça moi. J'ai pas fait attention. Je tourne la tête vers Malfoy. Il est appuyé contre un mur, la tête légèrement penché en arrière. Il dévoile la peau si pale de son cou. C'est une invitation aux caresses et aux baisers ça. C'est ce que j'ai horriblement envie de faire. Mais qu'est ce qui me prend. Je fantasme sur Malfoy. Pire. Je suis complètement attiré par lui. Il redresse la tête et regarde vers moi. Ce regard… Il se décolle du mur contre lequel il était adossé ; et il s'approche de moi. Toujours ses yeux rivés aux miens. Je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Il arrive à ma hauteur. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille comme pour m'empêcher de m'en aller. Rien à craindre, je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Il approche son visage du mien. Je vois ses cils recouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Il va poser ses lèvres sur les miennes…

"NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS !"

Je me sens violemment séparé de lui, si bien que j'en tombe assis sur les fesses. C'est à Ron que je dois ça. Merci. Tiens, Malfoy aussi se retrouve assis sur son joli petit postérieur… Une minute ? Son joli petit postérieur ? A l'infirmerie et au galop ! Ron me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

"Désolé Harry, mais j'ai eu peur. Harry ?"

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je me suis rapproché de mon blondinet (mon blondinet ?) et lui tend une main pour le redresser. Oops, j'ai du mettre un peu trop de force, car nous revoilà dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ca n'a pas l'air de vraiment le déranger, et moi je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Je suis automatiquement captivé par ses lèvres. Encore une fois il rapproche son visage du mien.

"STOP !"

Quoi, encore ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ca devient pénible à la fin. Il ne veut pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

"Harry tu passes DEVANT MOI ! Malfoy tu RESTES DERRIERE ! Exécution !"

Le pire c'est qu'on obéit sans protester. Enfin il y a quand même un léger grognement de mon serpentard, obligé de lâcher ma taille. Je me sépare de lui, non sans lui avoir passé la main aux fesses. Je passe devant Ron, et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. J'arrive pas à crois que je mourrai d'envie d'embrasser… Malfoy, et que… Par Merlin, je lui ai mis la main aux fesses. Je rougis probablement jusqu'aux oreilles en repensant à ce que j'ai fait. Je crois qu'il faut que j'évite d'être trop près de lui et ça devrait aller. Enfin, j'espère… Nous voilà arriver à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh arrive vers nous.

"Que me vaut l'honneur Messieurs. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?"

Malfoy et moi parlons en même temps.

"Cette fois-ci c'est pas nous."

Nous nous regardons, surpris. Et voilà, je replonge dans ses yeux, j'admire son nez, sa bouche, ses lèvres.

"STOP !"

Encore une fois, Ron me sort de la transe dans laquelle j'étais. L'infirmière nous regarde tour à tour Malfoy et moi et se tourne vers Ron.

"Une explication je vous prie ?"

"Euh un léger accident en potion. Ils ont tous les deux été aspergés par une potion d'attirance."

"Voilà qui explique bien des choses. Messieurs suivez-moi. M. Wesley, retournez en cours. Vous pourrez venir voir M. Potter quand vous aurez fini."

Ron s'en va, nous laissant enfin seul mon beau blond et moi… Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il portait un tablier blanc… BLANC ? Mme Pomfresh vient juste de se mettre entre lui et moi. Je suis maudit. Quelqu'un me laissera faire un jour ce dont j'ai envie ?

"Suivez-moi tous les deux."

Elle nous conduit au fond de l'infirmerie. Tiens, malgré ma carte d'abonnement à cet endroit, je n'avais jamais testé ce coin. Il y a des portes de chaque coté de ce couloir.

"Monsieur Malfoy à droite. Monsieur Potter à gauche. Allongez-vous et pas un seul mot. Je vais voir le professeur Dumbledor pour parler avec lui de cet incident."

J'entre dans la prière indiqué par l'infirmière. Apparemment, c'est une chambre. C'est bien dans le style du reste de l'infirmerie de l'école. Je me dirige vers les rideaux et les ferme. Il filtre en grande partie la lumière, me laissant dans une pièce sombre et tamisée. J'aime ce genre d'ambiance. C'est reposant. Je retire ma robe de sorcier ainsi que mes chaussures et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux. Peu de temps après, j'entends un grincement, significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Malfoy entre, referme la porte et s'y adosse. Il me regarde quelques secondes, et s'approche de moi d'une démarche féline, et atrocement sensuelle. Il grimpe sur mon lit, de manière à se retrouver sur moi. Il se penche vers moi. Je veux dire quelque chose mais il me pose un doigt sur les lèvres, et me chuchote avec un sourire énigmatique.

"Pas un seul mot."

Je le regarde à mon tour, et lui sourit.

"Pas un seul mot."

**A suivre…**

* * *

Quand même une tite review ? 


End file.
